kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Vestige
is an insert song from Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It is performed by T.M. Revolution, it is one of the songs that were featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny as one of its openings especially in the HD remakes. The song is heard whenever Kamen Rider Huntress goes to battle against Taki. True to the song's name, "vestige" refers to a trace of something that no longer exists. Since the song is heard when Taki is about to fight Samus as Huntress Creator Gamer, it interprets the metaphor that Taki's stay in the present time shows that she is in the world that takes place 400 years into the future where the trace of everything she knew no longer exists. The clash between two women shows that Taki represents what is left from the past, while Samus represents both the present and future. Lyrics {|class="wikitable sortable" border="1" style="font-size:90%; text-align:left; width:100%; margin: 5px;" |- !style="background:#dde;"|Original Japanese lyrics !style="background:#dde;"|Approximate Translation into English |- | Nigitta kobushi no tsuyosa de kudaketa Negai ni chi wo nagasu tenohira Hatenai tsubasa to kusari wa yoku nite Omosa de doko ni mo ikezuni Nakusu bakari no osanai hitomi de Hito wa kaeranu hoshi wo omou Kakageta sore zore no hi wo inochi to sakasete Hakon de iku koto ga unmei Kagayaki kizamu daremo ga yasashii kiza no kizuato... Owatte nai demo kawari wo tsukutte Subete wa wasureru tameni aru...? Asu ga sora kara furu hane no youna Samete setsunai maboroshi demo Muchuu de kizutsuku koto wo "ikiru" to iu nara Kienai kimi dakega shinjitsu Nokoshite koko ni mabushiku hakanai bokura no ato wo... Kakageta sore zore no hi wo inochi to sakasete Hakon de iku koto ga unmei Kagayaki kizamu daremo ga yasashiku Muchuu de kizutsuku koto wo "ikiru" to iu nara Kienai kimi dakega shinjitsu Nokoshite koko ni mabushiku hakanai bokura no ato wo... | I grasped my strong fists and crushed them, My desire and blood flows from my palm. The endless wings resemble so much to chains, Their weights keep me from going anywhere. With those eyes that almost lost their youth, People think about the stars which they could never regain. Raising the respective lights of life so they can bloom Carrying them because it's our destiny Everyone engraves radiance into the gentle vestiges of time... Even though they ended, and I cried, I made a replacement. So should everything exist to be forgotten... ? Tomorrow is like a feather fall from the sky, But it's too painful to awake from the dream. If being hurt while I'm in a trance is how you called "To live!" Then you're the only unfading truth. What we're leaving behind here are our faint but fleeting vestiges. Raising the respective lights of life so they can bloom, Carrying them because it's our destiny. Everyone engraves radiance into the gentleness... If being hurt while I'm in a trance is how you called "To live!" Then you're the only unfading truth. What we're leaving behind here are our faint but fleeting vestiges. Category:Songs Category:Form Theme Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined